Digimon : To Save All Worlds
by rikuharmony
Summary: When all the digidestined besides the leaders of each time period's group is taken captive by an evil digimon, Taichi, Daisuke, Takato, and Takuya have to save their friends (and families) before saving the entire world. Takes place at the time of Season 2.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness.

A feeling I once knew very well. I was alone, it was never my choice. I was never sure what made me feel alone besides the fact that I was. I remember wanting to be alone, wanting to leave everything that was already laid out before me. I was ungrateful, to say the least.

I remember the first time I met the people who changed my life forever. I remember the first time I met a digimon, too. Little did I know that I'd been riding on one into the digital world.

That was years ago, I was younger then. My friends and I are a lot different now, but there was no way we would forget the time we spent in the digital world and the times we spent as digimon. There was nothing that could ever compare to that. But that was then. All I feel now is the darkness around me.

"Mom! Dad! Shinya!?"

"Is he awake yet?" A boy shifted back and forth beside the bed. They'd been waiting for so long, it seemed.

"Daisuke will you ever shut up?" Taichi shoved his hand into Daisuke's face. Daisuke laughed fakely and pushed away his hand. Now if were his sister's, Hikari's hand, that would be different. Another boy pushed into the conversation. "Look, he's moving! That's more we've had in the past few hours." Takato laughed.

The once slumbering boy shot up quickly at the sound of unfamiliar voices. "Where am I?" His eyes shot around the room. "You're Takuya Kanbara, right?" Taichi helped him off of the bed. Takuya nodded and picked up his hat on the bedside table along with his goggles. "Where am I? Where's my family, my friends?" His eyes shot around the room once again. "And who are you guys?" He grabbed for his cell phone in his pocket with no luck in finding it. Instead he found a medium sized device. It was white with yellow accents. "And what's this?" He shoved the device in Taichi's face. "One, I'm Taichi Kamiya, that's Daisuke Motomiya, and he's Takato Matsuki. That's a digivice, and you're here because we have to go through the whole 'save the world' thing again. Your friends and family are safe-ish back in your world. But they won't be for long if we don't save the world." He poked at the boy's goggles.

"You see we're the leaders of the digidestined groups that we were apart of." Daisuke continued where Taichi left off. "Where's the rest of your 'groups' then?" Takuya spat as he adjusted his goggles on his head. "Gone. They've been taken captive." Taichi looked down at his feet. "Well that sucks, but I'm going home." Takuya pushed by Taichi and Daisuke and grabbed the door handle. Taichi smacked his hand away from the door handle and clenched his fist on the door handle.

"You don't understand. They have your friends, too. Not only that. They have my friends, my friend's family, and my family. They have my sister. I won't rest until my sister is rescued. Your family is safe, for now. But if we don't take care of this digital mess, they'll be in danger. The world will be in danger. How can you not get that through your thick skull? What about your friends!" Taichi brought his hand back into a fist. He wanted to hit him with every bone in his body, but he returned his arm to his side after opening the door.

"I guess your friends will have to live in prison for the rest of their lives. You know- Kouji, Kouichi, Izumi, Junpei, and Tomoki? Sure, you haven't seen them in what, six years? But you'll never forget them- no matter how much you try." Daisuke closed the door and pushed Takuya back onto the bed. "Now will you listen?" Taichi sat down beside him.

"But I can't even turn into Agunimon anymore. How am I going to be any help?" He grumbled. "Agumon!" Takuya covered his ears. Agumon, a small light orange digimon walked in. "He's like a dinosaur!" Takuya laughed. A larger red digimon tripped over him followed by a blue digimon. "These are our partners. This is Agumon." Agumon waved a large claw in the air and walked over beside Taichi. "This is my partner, Guilmon." Takato laughed as Guilmon fell into him. "And last but most awesome, is my digimon, Veemon!" Daisuke laughed as the blue digimon jumped up next to him.

"But I don't have a digimon partner." Takuya looked to his feet. "Well you just need to go find him." Daisuke laughed as he jumped into the computer chair. He never knew how thankful he was for Miyako's computer skills. He pulled up a digiport.

"Where are we going?" Takuya grabbed the small white device from his pocket. "To the digital world. Don't be surprised though, it's not the same digital world you remember." Taichi pushed him towards the monitor.

"Augh, I hate those things." Takato laughed from underneath Guilmon. "Woah, you changed clothes." Takuya looked at Daisuke. "Yeah, it's a thing that happens when you're awesome. Your clothes are different too, look!" Takuya looked down at a familiar clothing style. He wore a red unbuttoned over shirt with a yellow undershirt. His tan cargo pants were the same as he remembered. He looked at everyone else with a smile.

Takato burst out laughing. The rest of the group turned to the boy who was still laying on the ground. "What's so funny?" Taichi asked as he helped him up. "Well, Taichi gave his goggles to Daisuke, I have goggles, and so does Takuya. I just think it's funny is all!" Takato laughed. "What's next, he's going to laugh because everyone's names besides mine starts with a T?" Daisuke snickered.

"Use your digivice to find your digiegg." Taichi laid, half laughing. "This yellow thing?" Takuya asked, grabbing at his pocket. "Yes. Each digidestined has one. I have a red one, Daisuke has a blue one, Takato has a black one. We all got our digimon in, well, different ways. But this is most likely the only way we can find yours. Now use the digivice." Taichi pressed one of the buttons on the front of the device. "There. That's where we need to go.".

"So there are digieggs that have powers? Kind of like the spirits, right? Except instead of allowing me to turn into a digimon, they allow my digimon to digivolve. I guess it makes sense." Takuya followed the blinking light on the yellow digivice he held out in front of him. "We're getting closer." Daisuke said looking at the screen of the digivice.

The boys walked along a path until they came to a small cavern. "What is it about digieggs and caves?" Daisuke laughed. The cave seemed small at first before opening up into a single large room. In the middle of the the room was a fire. Takuya approached the fire shyly. "I think I see it!" He began to reach towards the fire when the pain from the flames made him pull his hand back. There was a small golden orb in the middle of the fire. "There must be a way to get to it! Is there something we can push it out with?" Takuya looked around.

"The only way to get the digiegg is to move it yourself." Taichi screamed from the other side of the cavern. He knew that this was something that Takuya had to do by himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Hues of blue and grey shun onto blank faces.

Spires of darkness produced fields of dark light which bound them in like an exhibit at a zoo. They had no idea where they were. Even though those around them's faces looked so familiar, they couldn't find the names to go with the faces. A flash of bright light engulfed the digidestined and brought names back to their minds. They knew their friends once again.

"Miyako, where are we?" Iori asked pulling at his pants. They were the ones he last remembered wearing in the human world. "I have no idea, but we're definitely not in the digital world." The purple haired girl looked around and spotted her friend, Hikari, unconscious on the ground beside Takeru. "Hikari, Takeru!" She screamed crawling over to her friends. She brought Hikari's head into her lap and continued to shake her shoulders. Her brown eyes shot open and quickly went to Takeru's seemingly lifeless body. "TK!" She screamed falling beside him. Miyako helped Iori over to the two and helped try to awaken their friend. "Where's Daisuke? He would know what to do." Hikari looked around. All of her sight was filled dark earth in all directions. As her eyes shifted to the other direction, she saw tall mountains with snowy peaks.

"He's not here." A cold voice boomed from behind her. She hadn't noticed the woods behind her. She leaned her head backwards and saw the upside down outline of a pale boy with long black hair. Hikari pulled her head back up and turned around to face the boy. She laid Takeru's head back on the ground.

"Who are you?" She said as she looked down at Takeru's face. "My name is Kouji Minamoto." He squatted down beside her before pressing his fingers against Takeru's neck. "Well this guy's not dead. That's a good thing." He half smiled looking at Miyako and Iori. "This isn't the digital world, is it." He asked looking down at the dirt beneath his feet. "It doesn't feel like the digital world, or look like it." He looked up at the grey sky. That's all it was, grey.

Hikari looked at him with a confused look. "You… you know about the digital world?" She spoke quietly. "Of course I do. I just said it, didn't I?" His eyes pierced right through her. Tears began to form in her eyes and she brought her hands to her face. Kouji quickly turned back to her and wished he'd never said that. His usual sarcasm wasn't easy to get to know, but he shouldn't have been so rude to someone he just met. He brought his hand to her shoulder. As they inched forward his quickly pulled them back as she faced him once again. "I know you didn't mean to be mean, but I just… I need my brother and all of my friends. I have no idea where I am and on top of that you're being a real jerk." Tears poured from her eyes and onto the ground.

Kouji looked to the ground where her tears were pooling. "I didn't mean to make you upset. I know I'm not the nicest person in the world, either. But I need to find my friends and my brother. They mean the world to me and honestly, I haven't been mixed up with the digital world since we saved it." Kari placed a hand on his shoulder and wiped away her tears. "That was the sweetest thing I've ever heard." Miyako's tears streamed down her face and fogged her circular glasses. Iori shoved her away and told her how they should've just let the situation go.

"Takuya! Kouji! Kouichi! Junpei!" Tomoki yelled into the darkness of the forest that was all he could see in all directions. "It's no use. I don't see anyone." Tomoki looked back to Izumi, who was screaming everyone's names as well. She brought her hands down from her mouth and looked up. Through the canopy she saw the grey sky. "I'm not sure if it's night or day." She commented as Tomoki turned around to face her.

Izumi and Tomoki turned at the sound of rustling in the brush. "Kouichi!" Izumi screamed as the boy fell to the ground. His head managed to look up for long enough for him to mouth their names and smile.

"Ruki, wake up. Please, wake up?" Jenyra pushed her messy hair from her face and semi smiled. They were safe now, at least. He wasn't quite sure what they were in danger from, but it was not home and that much was clear. He'd woken up hours before on a plateau. He saw in all directions from there. In one direction, he saw mountains. In the other, a forest. In a different direction was a wide plain. In the final direction was what seemed like an ocean, but the entirety of it was dark and made Jenrya uncomfortable.  
He'd carried Ruki to the mountains in hope he could see a little better. He'd hoped that they were stuck in a new part of the digital world, but it seemed very unlikely by the lack of digimon. He hadn't even seen Takato, Juri, or even Kazu and Kenta. The only three people he really cared about were his sister, Ruki, and Takato. He knew that Ryo would take care of the rest of them. The only one he was possibly worried about besides his sister and Takato was Juri. He decided to wipe his mind of these thoughts. He was stuck in a cave with Ruki. When she woke up, they would look for Shiuchon, his sister. They'd find Takato, he was always easy to find.

Ruki opened her eyes slowly. As the outline of Jenrya appeared, she gasped. He looked down to see her eyes opened wide and staring up at him. He helped her sit up. She leaned up against the cool wall of the cavern. She shivered at the touch of the wall against her back. "Maybe next time I should wear more than a t-shirt when something like this happens, if only I would've known." She laughed. "I know it's not much, but lean back." She leaned up slightly just to fall onto Jenrya's vest. "It makes the cold not seem as bad." He smiled.

"You know I can't take this." She jumped up a little and handed it back to him. "You're cold. I know you'd do the same for me." He pushed her hand away. "I wish Renamon were here." Jenrya nodded. He missed his partner as well. "Terriermon would be complaining." He laughed. "He's good for shade in the summer, but besides being a winter hat I don't see him doing much in the line of cold." He laughed once again. Ruki joined in his contagious laughter.

Ruki looked down at the orange vest in her hands. "Use it like a blanket or whatever. As long as you're warm." He smiled. She gave in and nodded. "I'm going out to see if there are any other people here. If we're here then maybe Takato and Shiuchon are here too." He began to walk out of the cave. "Wait!" Ruki screamed. "I know you want me to be warm, but I'm safe here. I wont freeze. Take it, and be careful." She threw the vest as far as she could. He smiled and looked back at the girl. "Don't worry so much." He laughed putting on the vest.

"Yamato!" Koushiro screamed from another path. Yamato looked through the trees and finally found the source of the scream. "It's good to see someone, hey I would've settled for a digimon!" Yamato laughed. "Have you seen anyone else?" Koushiro asked as they started walking along another path. Yamato shook his head. "You know, Matt, if we're here then that means that TK might be here too." He suggested. "I don't want to think about that." He said flatly as he stared as his feet.


End file.
